The Tick (2010 Series)
There could be a Possiblity of The Tick to Return back to animation in the 2010s though. The Series will be run by the creators of The Venture Bros (Christopher McCulloch, and Doc Hammer), and Comic Creator, Ben Edlund. Darby Pop Productions, and Hasbro Studios will be producing the movie as well. Premise A square-jawed, muscular, bright blue-costumed figure with antennae sticking up from his head, The Tick is a surreal parody of superheroes, in the vein of Dave Sim's character, The Cockroach. He is well-intentioned, friendly, good-natured, high-spirited, frequently obtuse, and prone to quipping odd, dim remarks and "inspirational" speeches filled with bizarre metaphors. The Tick is known for his nonsensical battle cry, "Spoooooon!", which he decided upon one day while eating breakfast (specifically, the cereal Drama Flakes). Like many superheroes, The Tick has a sidekick, a rather plump former accountant named Arthur. Arthur wears a white moth suit that allows him to fly; although he is often mistaken for a bunny due to the long ear-like antennae of his costume and the fact that his wings are often folded up. The Tick is impulsive, and Arthur serves as a sort of conscience; he also figures out the schemes of villains and formulates plans to stop them. Arthur's "battle cry" (such as it is) is "Not in the face! Not in the face!" In all of his incarnations, The Tick is surrounded by a cast of equally absurd heroes and villains, many of them parodies of popular comic book characters and character types. Few of the "superheroes" in the Tick mythos have powers that would measure up to those of DC Comics or Marvel Comics characters, but their foes are often equally silly and/or weak. The Tick lives in a city simply called "The City." In the animated series, The Tick was assigned to The City after his "Cabinet of Terror" (described by The Tick as the "deadliest engine of destruction 1974 had to offer") exploded, leaving him unharmed, during his city assignment selection trials at the National Super Institute Convention in Reno, Nevada. According to the series' companion book, The Tick: Mighty Blue Justice!, at least one of the judges was amazed by this (perhaps by The Tick's survival), awarding The Tick a score of 10 out of 10. Principal Cast *John DiMaggio - The Tick, The Living Doll, Lava Man *Cam Clarke - Arthur, Fishboy, Johnny Polite, Eyebrows Mulligan *Diedrich Bader - Die Fledurmaus, Lou Salazar: The Sewer Czar, Feral Boy *Susan Eisenberg - American Maid *Steven Blum - Sewer Urchin, The Visual Eye, Jim Rage, Flith *Richard McGonagle - Chairface Chippendale Addtional Cast *Keith Szarabajka - Octo Raymond, Rosebud *Nolan North - Bi-Polar Bear, Idea Man, Doorman, Time Guy *Grey DeLisle - Jungle Janet, Miss Jupiter, Ruth (Arthur's Mom), Bee Twins *Tom Kenny - Caped Chameleon a.k.a. Crusading Chameleon, Handy, Dynamole, Mr. Ezra Fleener *Bill Fagerbakke - Human Ton *Jennifer Hale - Carmelita Vhatos, Miss Venus *Philip Proctor - Courderoy Cordova, Fortissimo Brothers, Charles' Father *Kevin Michael Richardson - Chuck, Taft, Whats *Hynden Walch - SuffraJet, Miss Saturn *Rick D Wasserman - Human Bullet, Mighty Agrippa: Roman God of the Aqueduct, Speak, Sub-Human, Watt *Kari Wahlgren - Jet Valkyrie, Miss Darkmoon *John Kassir - The Merc With A Mouth, Sarcastro, Fear Guy *Armin Shimmerman - The Terror *John Cygan - Captain Mucilage *Roger Rose - Four-Legged Man, Skippy *Terri Hawkes - Amelia (Charles' sister), Miss Moon *Jim Cummings - Barry Hubris, Captain Decency, Mr. Mental, Multiple Santa, Stalingrad, Thrakkorzog, Leonardo da Vinci *Robin Atkin Downes - The Carpeted Man, Deadly Bulb *Greg Eagles - Pineapple Pokopo *Dwight Schultz - Breadmaster *Brian Bloom - Mr. Exciting, Big Shot *James Horan - Dinosaur Neil *Nika Futterman - Betty: Queen of the Ants, Blitzen, Flying Squirrel *JB Blanc - Indigestible Man *Jeffrey Combs - Brainchild *Dana Snyder - Gesundheitan, Socket *Michael T. Wiess - Dr. Vhatos, Captain Lemming *Peter Lurie - Baron Violent, Proto-Clown *Neal McDonough - Fireman *Edward Asner - The Mother of All Inventions *Xander Berkeley - Octo Paganini *Jeff Bennett - El Seed, Whirling Scottish Devil, Thomas Edison *Clancy Brown - Zeus, Santa Claus, Omnipotus *Elizabeth Daily - Regina Hume *Dave Fennoy - Professor Chromedome *Gregg Berger - Uncle Creamy, Mole King, Man-Eating Cow, Heys *Mark Hamill - Dr. Julius Pendecker, The Dutchman *Tricia Helfer - Aphrodite *Lex Lang - Wally, Captain Sanity *James Arnold Taylor - Jack Tuber, Plunger Man, Uncle Creamy II *Iona Morris - Holly *Danica McKellar - Miss Mercury *Kim Mai Guest - Miss Mars, Ottoman Empress *Vannessa Marshall - Miss Neptune, Dot *Olivia d'Abo - Miss Uranus, Éclair *Summalee Montano - Miss Pluto *Benjamin McKenzie - Moonlight Crusader *David Kaye - The Hornet, Zipperneck *Apirl Stewart - Ms. Might, Charles's Mother *Gary Anthony Williams - The Evil Midnight Bomber What Bombs at Midnight, Milo Crew *Collette Sunderman - Casting and Recording Director *Doc Hammer - Developer, Story Editor, Staff Writer *Jackson Publick - Developer, Story Editor, Staff Writer *Dan Norton - Art Director *Ben Edlund - Creator, Developer, Staff Writer, Producer *Sebastian Montes - Director *Ciro Nieli - Supervising Director *Duane Capizzi - Supervising Producer, Staff Writer *Alex Soto - Director *Nathan Chew - Director *Seung-Hyun Oh - Director *Brandon Auman - Staff Writer *Kenji Ono - Director *Chris Graham - Director *Matt Wayne - Staff Writer *Crispin Freeman - Staff Writer *Michael Ryan - Staff Writer *Kevin Kliesch - Composer *Andy Strummer - Theme Music Composer Episodes Season One: Season Two: Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Animation Category:Upcoming Category:Superheroes Category:Dark Comedy Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Television Series Category:The Tick